Heart-to-heart talking
by LadyAmande
Summary: petite réconciliation après l'épisode 4x17
_Coucou,_

 _Voici un petit OS sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer avec nos tourtereaux après l'épisode 17. Bon c'est mielleux et tout mais je pense qu'avec les épisodes que l'on a eut, on en a vraiment besoin. J'espère que ça va vous plaire et comme prévu demain je mettrais l'avant dernier chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture et bonne journée !_

OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY – OLICITY

Quand Curtis est rentré chez lui, il a réalisé beaucoup de chose et il s'est promis de faire quelque chose le lendemain. Son mari lui donna sa soupe miracle et ils se mirent à parlé de tout et de rien. Curtis aimait la vie qu'il avait, il aimait son mari et son travail et en travaillant avec les héros ce soir, il comprit beaucoup de chose. Des choses qui l'avaient placer devant des sentiments et des pensées qu'il n'aurait jamais ressentit s'il n'avait pas fait ça. Il partit alors se coucher, bien décidé à profiter intensément de la vie.

Le lendemain, il partit au boulot comme tous les matins, mais cette fois-ci, il n'alla pas directement dans son labo. Il partit trouver son patron, Felicity Smoak. Jamais il ne l'avait tutoyé ou quelque chose du genre, mais cette fois-ci, il fallait qu'il parle à coeur ouvert. Il toqua à la porte vitré avant d'entrer et la jeune femme l'accueillit avec un sourire.

– _ **Est-ce que je peux vous parlez ?**_

– _ **Oui oui, viens, entre.**_

Elle l'invite à s'asseoir et le jeune homme prend une chaise. Il ne sait pas par quoi commencer, mais il sait qu'il doit parler, ce n'est pas pour faire comme tout le monde, mais seulement pour dire ce qu'il a à dire , ce qu'il a comprit.

– _ **Je sais que beaucoup de personnes vous ont parlé de votre relation avec Oli...**_

– _ **Curtis, la coupa-t-elle.**_

Mais le métisse n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser lui dire quelque chose, sinon il n'aurait jamais le cran de dire ce qu'il avait à dire. C'est alors qu'il employa le tutoiement laissant la blonde surprise.

– _ **Felicity ! Je sais que c'est dure, mais il faut que je te parle alors s'il te plait, laisse moi parler. Hier, j'ai pris ta place et j'ai compris pourquoi tu as quitté Oliver. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, c'était la première fois depuis mon mariage que j'ai menti à mon mari. Je sais que ce que tu as dû vivre est compliqué. Mentir à tout le monde, cacher ce que tu voulais, savoir que des gens te mentent aussi. Mais hier, j'ai vu un Oliver que je n'ai jamais vu, j'ai vu un homme qui espère te voir revenir, j'ai vu un homme à l'intérieur duquel brille encore une lueur d'espoir et je sais que toi aussi tu l'as vu. Tu es partie pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, pour je ne sais qu'elle trahison. Mais je pense que tu ne t'ai pas posé la bonne question. Tu devrais te demander … est-ce que tu serais prête à vivre toute ta vie en sachant que tu es amoureuse d'un homme, que vous vous aimez mais que sous prétexte que tu as peur de souffrir, tu te ferme à l'amour ? Est-ce que tu pourrais vivre avec la mort d'un homme sur la conscience ? Parce qu'Oliver est toujours près à tout pour te protéger. J'ai vu un autre homme hier soir, un homme qui aurait pu soulever des montagnes pour te sauver. Un homme qui a faillit mourir tué par des abeilles et pourtant qui s'est relever pour venir te sauver. Et je peux te garantir qu'un jour il mourra pour te protéger parce que même si tu en veux plus de lui, il n te laissera pas partir comme ça. Tout ça pour te dire que quand je suis rentré chez moi hier soir, j'ai vu ma vie sous un autre éclairage. J'ai compris que la vie est précieuse et qu'il faut en profiter à 150% parce que le jour ou il arrivera quelque chose de grave à Oliver, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie de ne pas avoir profité. De ne pas avoir aimé et surtout de ne pas voir pardonner. Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps j'ai du travail à terminer. Merci de m'avoir écouté jusqu'au bout.**_

Curtis se leva et sans adresser un regard à sa patronne, il partit dans son labo. Felicity, elle, avait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, elle était chamboulée par le discours de Curtis, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors sans s'en apercevoir, elle appela la soeur de son ex-fiancé et lui demanda si elle pouvait venir. La jeune femme arriva avec un air inquiet sur le visage et celui-ci redoubla quand elle vit les larmes sur le visage de son ex-futur belle-soeur. La jeune femme l'a pris dans ses bras et lui demandant ce qui va pas.

– _ **Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais plus si ce que je veux est réellement ce que je veux ou le reflet de ma peur et de ma colère.**_

– _ **Sache qu'Oliver t'attendra toujours, il t'aime et jamais il ne te laissera partir totalement.**_

– _ **Moi aussi je l'aime, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il me blesse encore.**_

– _ **Je pense que vous vous blessez mutuellement. Roy aussi m'a menti, souvent, mais l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui me fait toujours lui pardonner. Je pense que c'est ça l'amour, être capable de pardonner, même quand on vous trahi. Être capable d'aimer et plus encore. Je ne peux pas faire de choix pour toi, mais tu dois en faire un pour toi. Parce que tout ça vous tue petit à petit. Oliver se met en danger, toi aussi, il y a un moment ou l'un de vous y laissera la vie et alors l'autre ne survivra pas. Et tout le monde sait qu'Oliver serait près à mourir pour toi et qu'il se mettrait délibérément en danger pour te protéger.**_

Elle se mit alors à repenser au discours qu'il lui a fait pendant leur pseudo cérémonie. « Felicity, avant de te rencontrer, j'avais un plan. Je suivais un chemin qui me convenait. Mais alors tu es entrée dan ma vie. Je suis entrée dans son bureau et … tu as tout changé. J'étais dans l'obscurité. Mai avec ta gentillesse, ta générosité, ta compassion, ton intelligence, ton esprit et ta confiance … tu m'as amené dans la lumière. Tu m'a fais savoir que je le méritais. Tu étais cette lumière. Et je ne sais pas si je mérite encore cette confiance. Si je te mérite … probablement pas. Mais peut importe ce qui s'est passé, ce qui se passera, la façon dont tu m'as fais me sentir est la meilleure partie de ma vie. Tu peux me demander de te dire que je ne t'aime pas, que je ne te mentirai plus jamais. Tu es la femme de ma vie et je veux juste avoir la chance d'être le tien. » Il avait été sincère, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux, d'ailleurs à ce moment là, elle lui aurait parlé si l'autre biatch ne lui avait pas tiré dessus.

– _ **Je pense que c'est à toi de faire tes propres choix Felicity, il faut juste que tu prennes le temps d'y réfléchir.**_

Elle se leva, serra de nouveau la blonde dans ses bras pour ensuite la laisser seule. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Puis sur un coup de tête, elle prit ses clés et ses affaires et se dirigea vers la ArrowCave. Il fallait qu'elle parle avec Oliver, qu'elle lui parle vraiment et qu'ils arrêtent définitivement de fuir. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard là-bas et se demanda pendant un instant si c'était une bonne idée. Cependant tout remonta à son subconscient et elle comprit qu'elle devait le faire. Et si ce n'était pas pour lui, ce que soit au moins pour elle. Felicity entra dans la base et s'attendit à voir Oliver en train de s'entraîner, mais celui-ci était couché sur un lit de camp, des photos sur le ventre. Elle s'approcha lentement et sourit en voyant les photos. A cette époque, il n'y avait pas de problème, ils étaient heureux. Elle s'apprêta à le réveiller quand une autre personne l'en empêcha.

– _ **Il n'a pratiquement pas dormi depuis que tu es partie alors laisse le se reposer.**_

– _ **Pourquoi il ne dort pas à l'appart' ?**_

– _ **Parce que tu l'as laisser Felicity, je ne te dirais pas ce que tu dois faire parce que je n'ai jamais été dans cette situation. Mais rappelle-toi ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'ai décidé d'en vouloir à Oliver. Tu nous as prévenue que si on en faisait rien …**_

– _ **Je sais Dig … je suis venue lui parlé de tout ça.**_

– _ **J'espère juste que tu ne vas pas tout arrêter. Parce que tu lui fais mal, mais pire encore tu te fais mal à toi-même et inutilement. J'ai entendu toute la cérémonie et tu sais comme moi qu'il était sincère. Oliver n'arrive pas à dire certaines vérités pour protéger tout le monde, même s'il s'y prend mal et que ça fait des embrouilles, mais il essaie de tous nous sauver.**_

Felicity hocha la tête et sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Dig la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui faire un signe vers Oliver pour la pousser au moins à prendre place près de lui. Elle lui sourit se mit à côté de l'homme de sa vie et attendit patiemment son réveil. Mais c'est elle qui s'endormit à son tour et quand elle se réveilla, elle était à la place d'Oliver et plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées.

– _ **Oliver ?**_

Personne ne lui répondit, elle fronça les sourcils et attendit encore un moment avant de se lever et de chercher le gardien de son coeur. Puis il apparut devant elle, laver et les cheveux encore mouillés. Il eut un moment de recule quand il la vit et la jeune femme put voir beaucoup de souffrance dans ses yeux.

– _ **Je … Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.**_

– _ **Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus parler ?**_

– _ **Je … disons que certaines personnes sont très persuasive. Écoute, je … tu sais que je t'aime, je sais pourquoi tu as fais et je ne sais pas si je réussirais à te faire de nouveau complètement confiance, mais … les autres ont raison, la vie est courte et je n'ai pas envie de mourir avec des regrets et encore moi en me demandant comment aurait été ma vie avec toi si je t'avais donné une autre chance.**_

– _ **Ce qui veut dire que tu veux bien de moi ?**_

– _ **J'aimerais qu'on reprenne quelque chose de simple, peut-être qu'on réapprenne à se faire confiance ? A vivre avec ce que l'on sait ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'on aille trop vite et qu'on finisse par réellement se séparer. Parce que ni toi ni moi ne pourrions nous en sortir.**_

Elle le regarda et Oliver réagit presque tout de suite à sa phrase. Il mit ses mains sur les joues de la blonde et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

– _ **Je t'aime Felicity.**_

Ensuite ils se passèrent des choses, mais l'important c'était qui été ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire !


End file.
